coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Wrather
Cameron "Cami" Megan Wrather is one of the lead characters in the Disney Channel original series, Coop and Cami Ask the World. Cami and her brother, Coop use their popular online channel, "Would You Wrather? to make key decisions.Would You Wrather Cami is portrayed by Ruby Rose Turner. Personality Cami is sarcastic, adorable, cute, young, babygirlish, and sassy. She is confident and independent. She is stubborn, aggressive and sometimes has violent tendencies - she once knocked out a doctor's teeth and won a hippo by arguing for 45 minutes. But deep down, Cami is sweet, caring, and loving especially towards her older brother, Cooper. She is also vulnerable as seen when she lost her hippo. In Would You Wrather Be the Principal's BFF, when Cooper is shunned for being close to Principal Walker, Cami ditched her brother as she puts her own reputation before her brother. Biography Cameron Wrather is Cooper and Charlotte's little sister, and Ollie's older sister. She is the daughter of Jenna Wrather. She attends North Plains Day School middle school with Coop. When she's not in school, Cami spends most of her time with Coop filming for their online channel, Would You Wrather?. Cami is a busy girl trying to balance school work, social life, and chores - in addition to running "Would You Wrather?" Since her mom won't let her hire an intern, she has secretly hired Pam as her part-time assistant. Season 1 In Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?, Cami is running for social chair at her school as part of her dream to be able to control the other students. However, her campaign is jeopardized when Cooper accidentally reveals during a live show that Cami still has a stuffed, childhood hippo named Ho-Ho. She lies that she doesn't need or use the hippo anymore; so Coop donates it. Cami is unable to stay sane without the hippo. And to make things worse, her assistant, Pam leaves town. This makes Cami a nervous wreck in the middle of her campaign. She oversleeps and drinks too much cocoa leading to hallucinations. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her campaign rival, Minty Matheson gets hold of the hippo and starts blackmailing Cami. Minty tells Cami that if she wants to get Ho-Ho back, she must stand in front of the class and say she needs the hippo in an embarrassing baby voice. Cami doesn't want to do it at first. But Coop helps her by announcing that he has an action figure. This causes other students to rise up and admit that they all have childhood security items. As a result, everyone rallies behind Cami to Minty's disappointment. Cami wins the social chair election and reclaims her hippo back. Trivia *Cami's original name was "Sandy." *She once knocked teeth out of a doctor when he tried to give her a shot. *She won her stuffed hippo HO-HO at the state fair when she was four after arguing for 45 minutes. *She is somewhat creeped out by Fred. *She has a bigger fanbase than her older brother Cooper. *Her stuffed Hippo HO-HO is a chef who moonlights as a detective. *She is closest to her big brother Cooper out of her family. *She is shown to be vengeful, somewhat merciless, and deeply frightening when her family is threatened, like when the Glamtronics tried to use her older sister Charlotte. *She is 10 Gallery TBA References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters